Even God Needs Protection
by TwistedThursday
Summary: Valkyrie is the adoptive daughter of Linderman. After he died, Bob kicked her out of The Company. But, now Angela Petrelli is in charge and she needs her back for an important task. She must protect the future that is in the boy’s hand. Kinda AU.
1. Impulsive

_**Disclaimer: Heroes is one of the best shows I've ever watched, so there is no way I own it. Tim Kring's a genius! Valkyrie Louise is mine, though.**_

_**A/N: So, this is a rewrite of my previous story, 'Valkyrie Louise', that was posted here. I'm changing the plot a little bit. Instead of writing a pure romance fic between my OC and Sylar, now I want to write more about Little Noah and where he comes from and his important role for the future (although, there's still gonna be some romance and some 'love complications' with Elle). Valkyrie is still the adoptive daughter of Linderman. This is gonna be more AU than the original idea that I had. Constructive criticisms are welcomed**_**!**

-

**1**

**Impulsive**

There was something different about that day. The moment she woke up that morning, she could already feel it. Suddenly, there was an unfamiliar urge inside of her head that told her to go to the place she had been avoiding for the past several months. And now there she was, standing in front of her father's tombstone in the graveyard and feeling numb.

She had never felt anything like this since that night when her father was killed in his office in Kirby Plaza. Since then, she refused to spare a time thinking about him. Remembering him was just too painful for her. Because she always found herself not being able to forgive him. But that day, she thought about him. She missed him. She missed everything about him. His smile. His glare. His voice. Everything. That day, she forgave him for the things that he had done to other people. That day, for her Daniel Linderman wasn't the typical Linderman that anyone else knew. That day, for her he was just her father whom she really loved.

A few brief moments later, she realized she was no longer alone in that cemetery. Someone was watching her just a few feet from the spot she was standing. She slowly turned her face to the person who was watching her. It was a woman. She recognized her face.

The woman then walked slowly towards her and then stood next to her. "He was a really great father to you, Valkyrie," said Angela Petrelli.

"Then it makes me one terrible daughter. I've never come here since he was buried," replied Valkyrie.

"Oh, don't say that, dear. You have your reasons."

"I couldn't forgive him…" she paused for a while, "…until today."

"Well, it's better late than never, isn't it?"

"You're not exactly here for my father, are you?" Valkyrie turned her face and looked at the woman next to her.

"There is no need to hide it from you, is it?" Angela smiled. "I want you back in The Company," she continued with a serious face.

"_Back_ in The Company? Well, apparently, according to Bob Bishop, I have no rights to be _back _in The Company," said Valkyrie as she started walking to her car which wasn't so far away from where she was now.

"What he meant was you have no rights to take over The Company," Angela followed her from behind.

"Really? Was that what he meant? Because I remember it very well that he said, 'After your father died, I'm afraid there is nothing left for you here, Valkyrie'," she stopped in front of her car's door and turned around.

"Well, just to make you feel better, Bob's dead."

Valkyrie didn't really see that one coming. "He's dead?"

"Yes. And now, I'm in charge of The Company. I want the best person to help me and you happen to be the best person I could have right now."

Valkyrie stayed quiet for a moment and just stared at Angela. "I happen to be the best? That's not the real reason, is it?" she could see that Angela was hiding the main reason why she want her back in The Company.

Angela just smiled at her and said, "You happen to be the best, that was a _real _reason. But, let's just say, there is another reason why you have to be back."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you take a ride with me? We'll talk about it in the car," said Angela as she invited Valkyrie to join her in her car.

-

They finally arrived in Primatech Research. Valkyrie still couldn't believe herself that she actually agreed to work for The Company again. Although, she still didn't know anything about the other reason that Angela mentioned in the cemetery. She had to admit, she missed working for The Company. Her whole life had revolved around it. But, soon after her father died, Bob Bishop took over The Company and claimed that he didn't need Valkyrie's help anymore. That hurt her really bad. But now, she was back.

Without further ado, Angela led Valkyrie straight to Level 5 prison. She, of course, had been there before. Maybe not that often, but she was familiar with that place. Suddenly, there was a strange feeling inside of her. All of these stuffs, about The Company, came back to her life a little too fast. Just that morning, she was suddenly able to forgive her father. And now, everything else that she had been missing suddenly came back.

"Valkyrie," called Angela as she stopped in front of a cell on Level 5.

"Yes?" asked her in surprise. She had many things inside her head now.

"Your first assignment," said Angela as she pointed out the man inside the cell who was trapped to a table.

Valkyrie followed Angela's direction and looked inside through the glass window. She was shocked. She recognized his face. She had never thought she would see that face again. Everyday she wished so he could see him again. And now, her wish had been granted.

"Sylar?" whispered Valkyrie.

"Quite an easy first assigment, don't you think?" Angela smiled.

"You captured him?"

"Well, accidentally. But, I knew he was coming."

"What exactly is my first assignment?"

"Let's talk in my office."

-

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Fate, Not Yet

**2**

**Fate, Not Yet**

As a little girl, Valkyrie used to love the trips she and her father had to New York City. She really loved the city. Even more than she loved Las Vegas where she was raised. But, a trip to New York meant more than that to her. A trip to New York meant that she would get a chance to visit the Petrellis.

Valkyrie had considered the Petrellis as her own family her whole life. She absolutely adored her Aunt Angela. Valkyrie never really knew how it was to have a mother and Angela Petrelli was the closest person she knew that she could consider as a mother figure. On the other hand, Uncle Arthur was not bad either. Valkyrie always enjoyed hanging out with him and the Petrelli boys—Nathan and Peter. Speaking of those two brothers, she also adored the two of them as a kid. She even once had a little secret crush on the big brother, Nathan. While she and Peter were like best friends.

However, at that moment when Valkyrie was sitting pretty in Angela's office in Primatech Research, she couldn't really see her as the woman she had known. For some weird reasons, she just couldn't trust her and all the things she had been saying since Valkyrie arrived in that building. Valkyrie then realized that after seeing what Angela had done to her sons several months ago, she had lost her trust to her.

"I don't believe you. He's not your son. He can't be," said Valkyrie in disbelief. She herself was still trying to digest the little information that Angela just told her about Sylar being one of the Petrelli brothers. That information was a little crazy to be true.

"Don't make it too complicated to believe, Valkyrie. It isn't the first crazy thing you've ever heard about my family, is it? Besides, you're the only one from your generation who knows a lot about what my generation have done. This is supposed to be something that you will easily digest. You've seen many crazy things happened here," Angela tried to convince her.

"That doesn't mean you're telling the truth."

"It doesn't matter whether I'm telling the truth or not, anyway. You're here not to believe in what I'm saying. You're here because of your fate."

"My fate? What do you possibly know about my fate?"

Angela put up a little smile on her face, but maintained her intense stare at Valkyrie. "I've seen it," she said.

"Oh, really? You know what, this reminds me of something. Remember, several months ago, here in New York? You almost let your own son explode and kill everybody in New York City, because you were so convinced that it was his destiny, his fate!" Valkyrie didn't realize that she was already off her seat until she stopped yelling at Angela.

Angela didn't really see that one coming. She then relaxed her body to her seat behind the desk and said, "People make mistakes, Val. Try to remember that."

Valkyrie then slowly sat down on her chair again. She sighed, "I know."

There was a slight quiet moment between the two women, before Valkyrie finally opened her mouth again. "So, what is it? What did you see about my fate?" she asked softly. She was able to control herself again now.

"Right now is not the right time for you to know," replied Angela.

Valkyrie stared at her. She knew that there was no need to force Aunt Angela to tell her about her fate. If she said it wasn't the right time, then it wasn't the right time. At that moment, she started to see the woman in front of her as her Aunt Angela again.

"So, _he_ knew?" asked Valkyrie.

Angela nodded. Her stare wasn't as intense as before.

"First assignment, eh? What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him."

"Talk? Are you serious?" Valkyrie put up her confused face.

"Prepare him. He's going to be our one of our agents to capture those escapees," Angela smiled again, almost excitedly.

Valkyrie chuckled. She must've heard it wrong, she thought. "You want him to capture the escapees? You know he's going to kill them, don't you?"

Angela then got up from her seat and walked slowly towards the door, wanting to leave the room. "He's not gonna kill them," said her. There was a certainty in the tone of her voice.

"But, you just said to me, he has this so-called 'hunger'. He still can't control it. He'll kill them," said Valkyrie as she followed Angela's movement with her eyes.

"That's why I bring you here," Angela turned around and faced Valkyrie. "You're going to help him to learn how to control the hunger inside of him," she continued.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't worry about that. For now, just go and prepare him. Noah's gonna be here any minute now."

"Noah? You're going to make them partners? Are you out of your mind? They will kill each other!"

"Then, that is your job to make sure they won't," said Angela as she opened the door and left Valkyrie alone there, wondering what exactly Aunt Angela was up to.

-


	3. Reminiscing

_**Disclaimer: Chapter 3 of this story is up, and Heroes is still not mine. **_

_**A/N: The words in Italic are flashback scenes.**_

-

**3**

**Reminiscing**

Valkyrie walked slowly to one certain cell on Level 5—the one where they kept Sylar inside. She wasn't really sure about this whole 'first assignment' thing that Angela just told her about. According to her, she was supposed to prepare Sylar, the serial killer, to be one of the Company's agents. How in the world was she supposed to do that? Well, building a conversation with him wasn't _the_ problem. Valkyrie could do that without even being feared that he would kill her. Her ability could protect her from the evil side of Sylar. She had confronted him a few times before, and she was still perfectly alive until now. However, trying to get him to do certain things was probably going to be the main problem for her. She had tried to bring Sylar's good side which, she knew it very well, was buried deep inside of him, ever since their first meeting. But, it hadn't really worked out.

Valkyrie then stopped in front of Sylar's cell's door. Before she opened that door, she took a deep breath while hoping that she'd know what to say once she got inside.

As soon as the door was opened, Valkyrie stepped inside slowly. She could see Sylar sitting there alone and staring at the wall in front of him. Soon, he realized Valkyrie's existence inside that cell. He turned around and looked at the young woman who was standing near the door.

"Still trying to digest that little new information about you, huh?" said Valkyrie as she leaned casually on the door. "That makes it two of us," she chuckled.

"Valkyrie?" he was surprised to see her there.

"Hello, Sylar," she smiled. "We haven't talked in a while, have we?" Valkyrie then walked toward him.

"So, you know?" asked Sylar.

"She just told me," replied Valkyrie who was now already standing in front of him.

"Do you think it is true?" he looked at her intensely. But, it wasn't the 'killing mode' type of intensity. It was more like curious type of intensity.

"I've come to realize that it's kind of hard to exactly define what is true and what is false, once you got here," answered Valkyrie.

There was a slight pause with the two of them staring at each other. Suddenly, Sylar rose and moved closer to Valkyrie. He then moved his hand and stroked her long dark brown hair softly. "I've never thought I'd ever see you again, Val," said him with some sort of tender tone in his voice.

To be honest, Valkyrie couldn't really breathe properly at that very instant. "Neither have I," said her softly as she looked deeply at the eyes of the man in front of her.

A few brief moments later, their lips finally met. It was a soft and sweet kiss. Valkyrie enjoyed every single moment of it. So did Sylar. He missed her. So did her. It had been a long time since the last time they met. And that kiss just brought back every memory that they shared together.

-

_Valkyrie slowly opened the door of Isaac Mendez's loft in Manhattan, New York. She then carefully put her foot in front of the other and stepped inside._

"_You're late," suddenly a voice came. It was Sylar's voice. He then turned around and faced the woman who just got inside that loft. "I've killed him," he continued._

"_I'm not late," said Valkyrie as she took the stairs and went down to get closer to Sylar. She could see Isaac's body on the floor with his head ripped off. "I didn't come for him."_

"_Then, why are you here?"_

"_I came for you."_

_Sylar laughed to himself. "What? You're gonna lock me up again? You realize it didn't work out at the first time, don't you?"_

"_I do realize that locking you up is not gonna do any good for anybody," she smiled as she daringly stepped closer and closer to Sylar as if his reputation as a serial killer didn't scare her at all. "You don't have to get through all of these," said Valkyrie suddenly._

_Sylar gave her a confused look, but still managed to maintain his strong stare at her. "What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Something is coming. And you don't have to be a part of it."_

"_How can you know that? You barely even know me."_

_Valkyrie didn't immediately answer his question. "I know enough to care for you," she said._

_Sylar didn't see that one coming. He was a little shocked about what she just said, but he tried to hide it from her. Unexpectedly, there was an urge inside of him that told him to do the same thing to her like what he did to Isaac right before she got there._

_Sylar then slowly lifted his right hand and tried to rip Valkyrie's head off just like how he usually did to his victims. Unfortunately for him, his telekinesis power didn't work at that very moment._

"_You can't kill me," said Valkyrie as she smiled to him. Her ability to generate invisible force fields could protect her from almost any kind of harm. And in this case, it certainly protected her from getting her head ripped off by Sylar._

"_So, this is your ability?" said Sylar as he tried to touch Valkyrie's arm, only to find out that Valkyrie was still maintaining her force fields. Although, he had seen so many amazing and unbelievable things happened, at that point he couldn't hide his amazement about Valkyrie's power._

_Valkyrie nodded. Sylar then stared at her again. He examined her. "You're different," he suddenly said._

_Valkyrie put up a confused look on her face. "Different how?" she asked._

"_From all the people who have abilities that I've met, you're the only one who really understands how exactly your power works. You're in a complete control of your power. That's really amazing," he explained._

_Valkyrie just watched him as he explained those facts about herself. She slowly removed the force fields. All of a sudden, she just leaned forward to him and brushed her lips to his. Sylar was completely shocked by her movements. But, somehow his voice within just told him to just give in. The next thing he knew, his hands were already all over her, ready to unbutton the black blouse that she had on._

-

After what felt like a century for both of them, Valkyrie decided to take her lips off his. She then pulled herself slowly so she could see his face better. She just smiled, not knowing what to say after the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sylar started over their conversation.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just—it's been a long time. That's all," said Valkyrie. She then took a seat on the table that was in the middle of that cell.

"There is something else. You look… different."

"You know, you said that, too, that night."

"What happened to you? You're broken. I can feel that," Sylar insisted to know what exactly was going on with Valkyrie.

_What happened to me? _she asked to herself. She then remembered where she was earlier that day before heading to that building. The cemetery. "I—I've just had a lot in my mind lately," she finally said. They both then stayed quiet, before finally Valkyrie said, "Come on! I'm supposed to be preparing you."

"Preparing me? For what?"

"You're going to help us to capture those prisoners who escaped from here. Didn't Aunt Angela tell you?"

"No," replied Sylar.

"Well, then I just told you. Come on!" Valkyrie rose and walked toward the door.

"But, I can't leave this cell. She said I have this hunger that turns me into a killer. I'm not going out there again and kill more people," said Sylar. He sounded really sure about the things that he said.

"That's why I'm here," said Valkyrie as she turned around and smiled at him. "I'm supposed to help you to learn how to control the hunger," she continued.

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" he asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. Now, just follow me. Please?" said Valkyrie as she got out from that cell.

Sylar wasn't so sure about what he was supposed to do. But, finally, he decided to just follow her.

-

_**A/N: A little crappy. I apologize. But, we did learn about what happened between Valkyrie and Sylar in the past. And also Valkyrie's power, which is a total copy from the Invisible Woman of Fantastic Four (just minus the ability to be invisible). I'm not creative at creating superpowers. Haha. **_

_**Hopefully the next one is way better. Comments are much appreciated! Comments make me write some more. Hehe. Anyway, for the question about Arthur Petrelli, yes, he'll be involved.**_


	4. Not A Very Good Idea

**Disclaimer: Chapter 4 is here! Heroes is still not mine! Shocking, I know.**

**A/N: This chapter is a lame filling chapter. Not much happening here. Actually, I'm a little confused to start making things happen. Hehe. I'll try my best, though, to make more awesome chapters in the future.**

**-**

**4**

**Not A Very Good Idea**

It had been a while since the last time Sylar saw himself in a suit. And now there he was, standing in front of a mirror as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. Valkyrie stood next to him doing the same thing.

"Well, it fits perfectly, doesn't it?" said Valkyrie finally breaking the silence in that room.

"You could just tell me I look kinda handsome," replied Sylar playfully as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Valkyrie was a little surprised to hear what the man next to him had just said. She chuckled, "That wasn't you speaking."

"What's that supposed to mean? If it wasn't me, then who was it?"

Valkyrie kept staring at him weirdly. She had never really seen this side of that man before. "I don't know, but that just didn't sound like you," she said.

"Hey, I'm trying to build a conversation right here. Can you please appreciate that just a little bit?" he said.

Valkyrie smiled, "Really? Is that what you're trying to do? Because, as far as I could remember, you're not really a conversational type of person."

Sylar rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Actually I was just trying to see some smiles on that face," he said.

Valkyrie laughed to herself. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_? You've been too intense since you came to my cell."

"I'm not intense. What are you talking about? I'm… focused. There are lots of things that need to be worked on. I'm just trying to be professional, that's all."

"Whatever you say. But, seriously, I do look kinda hot, don't I?" he joked.

Valkyrie gave him yet another weird look. "Seriously, I think I like you better when you're a serial killer," said her.

"Okay, now _that _is not really supportive of you. I'm trying to change here. And you're supposed to help me."

"Okay, can we please skip this unnecessary and pointless conversation? Because, I need to explain some important things that you should know."

"Fine."

"So, you are going to help us to capture those prisoners who escaped, thanks to you."

"No need to remind me about that."

Valkyrie just nodded and continued, "And for doing that, you're going to have a partner."

"Partner? Who? You?"

"Oh, no, no! Not me. I can't be your partner. Well, I can, but it's not gonna match with the Company policy. _One of us, one of them_."

"One of us, one of them?"

"Yeah. You're going to be partners with someone without powers."

"Okay, then, who is it?"

"Well…" Valkyrie wasn't sure about how exactly she was going to say it.

"Gabriel, this is your partner," suddenly came a woman's voice. It was Angela's. She stood in front of the door, smiling at Sylar, next to a man with horn-rimmed glasses, Noah Bennet.

"Him?" Sylar asked in a cold voice.

Valkyrie didn't really like the situation. In her opinion, making Sylar to be Noah's partner wasn't a good idea. She knew how much Noah hated Sylar. He'd do anything to make him vanish from this world. And Valkyrie didn't want that to happen. She also knew that Noah's rage at him would also be a problem. Sylar could do anything he wanted to if he felt like Noah turned out to be a threat to him. She also didn't want that to happen.

Valkyrie could see some fire of fury in Noah's eyes at that second. She could understand it. She knew how much he loved Claire. And remembering the fact that Claire's life had been pretty miserable since Sylar took her power, she could understand the frustration that Noah had at that time. She had to make sure nothing bad would ever happen between these two men.

Fortunately, she could see that Noah was trying hard to hold his anger. He knew the main priority, she knew that. They had to capture those dangerous prisoners. The fact that she knew how professional Noah was was really relieving.

"Come on! We gotta go," said Noah.

Sylar turned his face to Valkyrie and looked at her. She looked back at him and then she leaned forward and whispered to his ear, "Don't piss him off!"

"I'll try my best," replied Sylar.

"I'm serious!" she whispered again.

"Okay, okay!"

"And don't try to kill him! In fact, don't try to kill anyone. You gotta start to learn how to hold that hunger."

Sylar just nodded. And then, he walked slowly towards Angela and Noah.

"Wait!" called Valkyrie. "Noah, can we talk in private?" she asked.

Noah was surprised by Valkyrie's request but he accepted it. "Sure," answered him.

Angela then grabbed Sylar's arm and said, "I'll walk you outside. You can wait in the car." She then smiled to both Valkyrie and Noah. Only Valkyrie who smiled back.

After they were completely alone, Noah started the conversation. "So, you're back," he said. "Well, welcome back!" he smiled.

"You're not supposed to be here anymore either. Welcome back to you, too," replied Valkyrie.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Look, I know how much you hate him. I know that you're really mad because of what he did to you, Claire, and everybody else that you care about. What he did was wrong, I know that. But, now he's willing to change. I'm just asking you to—"

"Are you really sure he can change, Val?"

Valkyrie wasn't sure about the answer to that particular question. "I—"

"See? You're still not sure about that. Val, you tried this before. You failed. He couldn't change. And he still can't."

"You're right. I'm not sure about that. I'm never sure about that. But, I'm just saying for now please give him a chance."

"He doesn't deserve any chance."

Valkyrie got tired of this conversation. She knew there was nothing in this world that could change the way Noah looked at Sylar. He just hated him so much. "You know what; you can say whatever you want. In your eyes, he might not deserve any chance at all. But, he's my responsibility now. Don't you dare doing anything to hurt him! Don't you even think about killing him! Just do what you gotta do. Just capture the escapees. That's all you have to do."

"You know I can't really promise that."

-


	5. Reason

_**Disclaimer: **__Obviously, Heroes is not mine._

_**A/N: **__Please do enjoy Chapter 5! And, don't forget to review if you read this! Cause you know what they say, reviews are LOVE!_

-

**5**

**Reason**

She leaned against the wall across that cell in Level 5. Valkyrie had spent the rest of the day watching Sylar from outside of his cell. He just killed one more person that day. He couldn't control it. He couldn't fight the hunger. And Valkyrie knew that no one was more disappointed than Sylar himself.

"You know, it's unhealthy," suddenly came a man's voice. Valkyrie knew whose voice was that. It was Noah's.

"What do you mean?" asked Valkyrie. She didn't take her eyes off the man inside the cell.

"This," answered Noah shortly.

"What?"

"Staring at him. Thinking of him. Worrying about him."

"It's not healthy to hate him either," said Valkyrie as she turned her face to look at Noah's face. She had so much respect for the man in front of her. They had been saving each other's life over the years. She even sometimes wished that she was the one whom he could call "Claire-bear". But, she just couldn't understand why he tried so hard to convince her that the feelings she had for Sylar were wrong.

Noah put his fatherly smile on. The one that Valkyrie secretly adored. "Why him, Val? He's… the bad guy."

She smiled back, "I guess, not in my world." She sighed and turned her attention back to Sylar again, "Neither was my dad."

Noah then put his hand on to Valkyrie's shoulder. "All I'm saying, don't you lose yourself just because you're trying to help him," said him.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. But, you know I'll be fine."

-

Valkyrie stepped into that cell again for the second time today. Sylar was still sitting on the floor as he leaned against the wall behind him. She stopped for a while and stared at him.

"I couldn't do it, Val. I couldn't fight it. I couldn't fight the hunger. I can never change. I'm just a killer," said Sylar suddenly as he kept looking down.

"That's not true. You can change. You can fight it. You just didn't try hard enough," replied Valkyrie as she walked toward him. "Plus, the first time is always the hard—"

"The first time?" he cut in. "That wasn't the first time I killed someone, Val!" he was almost yelling.

Valkyrie didn't immediately respond to that. Instead, she took off her high heels shoes and took a seat next to Sylar. "You're right. That wasn't the first time," she said.

Sylar lifted his head and stared at Valkyrie. "Why are you helping me?" suddenly he asked.

Valkyrie stared at him back. "What? What do you mean?"

"Why do you want me to change so bad?"

She paused for a while before taking a deep breath and said, "Because… I see goodness in people. Because I see goodness in you. Because I believe that the man who lent me his umbrella on one rainy day in New York City is still in there." Valkyrie didn't really realize that she actually sounded like she was whispering all of her words.

"What?" Sylar was puzzled.

Valkyrie chuckled. "I know you don't remember that," she said.

"Remember what?" Sylar got curious on what Valkyrie just said about umbrella.

"It was how we first met. It was raining, in New York. I was waiting for a cab and I didn't bring an umbrella. Suddenly, you showed up and you were waiting for a cab, too. You were in a hurry. And—"

"And a cab finally showed up. You said I could go first, because you know I was in a hurry. I felt guilty 'cause you waited there longer than me, so I gave you my umbrella," he suddenly cut in and finished the story.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. She found herself astonished that he actually remembered about their very first meeting. "Well, I gotta say, I didn't see that one coming," she smiled to him.

Sylar giggled. "How could I forget? It was my favorite umbrella," he joked.

Valkyrie laughed lightly hearing his joke. She was glad that at least he could finally throw a joke like that again. "Very nice!" she said.

"So, you like my joke now?" he asked. "A little inconsistent, don't you think? Earlier today you said you like me better as a serial killer," he continued.

"Can't someone change her opinion?" she looked at him playfully.

He smiled and said, "Of course, you can. I appreciate that."

"But, for perfectly honest, your jokes earlier today freaked me out a little."

Suddenly, there was a silent moment again between them. For the first part, they found themselves staring deeply at each other's eyes. But, then, both of them slowly moved their eyes away from each other.

"You never kill me," Valkyrie suddenly whispered.

"You have your force fields. I can't kill you. You said it yourself," replied Sylar.

"You can't kill me when I'm alert. When I'm not alert, I don't have my force fields. And I've been not alert many times when I was with you. For whatever reason, you've fought it, Gabriel," said her as she slowly grabbed his hand and held it.

Sylar just looked at the woman next to him. She might be right, he thought. He already had many chances to take her power, but he never did it. He never could. He wasn't sure if it could be called as fighting his hunger, though. Because, he never wanted to kill her in the first place. Not even that night in Isaac Mendez's loft. For some reasons, he just never wanted her power. "I never wanted your power," he suddenly said.

"What?" asked Valkyrie in disbelief.

"For some reasons that I can't understand, I never wanted it," answered him.

Another silent moment appeared between them. "My father died 18 months ago," suddenly Valkyrie spoke up again. "He did a lot of terrible things and I knew all of them. And until yesterday, I couldn't forgive him for those things that he had done. But, then this morning, I woke up and I realized that no matter what he had done in his lifetime, he was still my father. I loved my father. And that fact gave me a reason to be able to finally forgive him," she continued.

"What are you saying?" asked him.

"I'm saying we all need at least a reason to do something. I need a reason to be able to forgive my father. You need a reason to not kill me. Now, we just need to find a reason for you to fight the hunger," said Valkyrie.

-

"So, how's the development with Gabriel?" asked Angela as she looked outside through the window in her office.

"He needs a reason," replied Valkyrie.

"It will come, dear. The reason will come," said her as she turned to Valkyrie and smiled.

-


	6. Risks

_**So, finally Chapter 6 is up. I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. Well, I've been so busy lately with school stuffs. Plus, I tend to get distracted by the Heroes episodes that I just watched. But, now Volume 3 is finished in my country, so I think I won't have any distractions anymore for quite sometime.**_

_**I know at the beginning I said that this story is going to be AU. But, so far I've been kinda rewriting the actual story. Don't worry, guys. It's still gonna be AU. It just takes a while to get there. Hehe. So, be patient. **_

_**Enough with the rambling, enjoy Chapter 6!**_

_**-**_

**6**

**Risks**

"Peter, stop!" Valkyrie screamed as she ran into Sylar's cell only to find Peter Petrelli, her long-time best friend, trying to rip his mother's head off. She immediately protected Angela with her force fields. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked her as she stared at Peter in disbelief. There was something different about her best friend's eyes. She noticed it.

Behind Peter, Sylar who just recovered from his possibly broken or dislocated neck after Peter threw him off got up and hit Peter really hard on his head. He then fainted and fell to the floor. Sylar, Valkyrie, and Angela exchanged gazes to each other.

"Was that really necessary?" Valkyrie commented on what Sylar just did. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked Angela.

Angela nodded to Valkyrie. "He said he has my power," Sylar responded to her question. Valkyrie turned to him and listened. "He has 'the hunger'," he continued.

"What? How?" asked Valkyrie.

"He just teleported from the future. The older version of him must've brought him there," said Angela.

"Really? So, what do we do now with him? If he can't control it, he'll be dangerous," Valkyrie looked sympathetically at Peter who was harmlessly lying on the floor.

"Don't worry, he'll be safe here. Now, would you two please help me to move him to another cell?" said Angela before finally walking out of that room.

-

Valkyrie didn't really make a lot of friends growing up. It wasn't because she wasn't good around people. She was actually very friendly and outgoing. She just didn't see making friends as one of the most important things in life. Her whole life had been revolved around the hotel and casino her father owned and of course, the Company. However, she always had someone that she could turn to when she needed a friend. Peter was that someone. Although, most of the times, they lived in two separate places, it still didn't change the fact that they were very close to each other.

She was now standing there beside him who was strapped to a table just like Sylar was when she first got there to Primatech. She looked at his face in a complete silence. She missed him. They had lost contact with each other ever since her father was dead. It was nice to see him again, although she'd prefer reuniting with him in a better circumstance than that.

"Don't worry too much about him. He's going to be fine. You know him. He can be reckless from time to time, but he always manages to get away from it," Valkyrie could hear Angela's voice from behind.

"I know," replied her shortly. There was suddenly an awkward silence between the two women. "Does he really have 'the hunger' like Gabriel?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, but that's not your concern. Gabriel is the one that you have to think about."

Valkyrie let out a heavy sigh. "I still can't believe myself that I'm actually here following all of your plans," she said.

-

She never expected that something like this would ever happen. Valkyrie couldn't believe herself, but it was true. She didn't think that something like this was possible to happen. Well, of course, she knew that it was possible to happen. But, again, she didn't expect it.

For the last few days, she practically had been in charge of Primatech. She involuntarily had to step up to fill in Angela's position. She was currently in a coma. Valkyrie didn't really have any idea why Angela could be in a coma. However, she could sense that something was not right. She had a feeling that Angela wasn't in a coma because of some ordinary illness. It was because something else.

And her thoughts didn't end there, unfortunately for her. She still had to keep an eye on Noah and Sylar to make sure they would never kill each other. Plus, now Peter was in Primatech, too, trapped in a cell helplessly. She also was still worried about him.

Valkyrie was looking outside through the window in Angela's office. She was trying to clear up her mind, but anything that she had done so far seemed to help her to do that. Suddenly, she heard someone burst in to the office. Valkyrie moved her head to take a good look on the person who just got in there.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here? How the hell can you get out from you cell?" asked Valkyrie, stunned to see Sylar standing there in front of the door.

"You gotta help me," he said seriously. "Come on!"

Without asking any other questions, Valkyrie followed him straightaway. She knew he must've had a very good reason to break out from his cell and look for her to get some help.

Sylar led Valkyrie to a cell in Level 5, not too far from where he had been kept. It was Peter's cell. Valkyrie realized it. "What are we doing here?" asked Valkyrie as she typed the security number to open that cell.

"We need him," answered him as he quickly walked in as soon as the door was opened. He then removed the restraints from Peter.

Valkyrie was puzzled. "We? And for what?" she asked again.

"We got to do something about my mother," said Sylar. A part of him felt really good after calling Angela as his mother. "Peter can get inside her head and see what happened," he continued.

Valkyrie didn't know how to respond. She still wasn't really used to that side of the man she had known as Sylar. And then, Peter slowly opened his eyes and gained consciousness. He then looked at the man who was looking at him back. He immediately jumped back. "What the hell are you doing here? Get away from me!" he shouted at Sylar.

"Peter, it's okay!" said Valkyrie immediately.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," said Sylar. "I'm trying to change," he tried to convince him.

"So, you're really trying?" asked Peter suddenly.

"What does that mean?" asked Sylar back.

"I saw you in the future when I took your ability. You're able to control your hunger," told Peter to Sylar.

Sylar kept quiet. He was trying to hide how hopeful he was that someday he would be able to control his hunger.

"So, what are you two doing here?" asked Peter, this time to Valkyrie.

Valkyrie's face expression suddenly changed when she remembered about Angela's condition. "Something is happening," she said.

-

Valkyrie led Sylar and Peter to the room where Angela was lying frailly. As soon as they arrived to that particular room, Peter promptly went to his mother's side and kissed her on the forehead.

"I should've protected her," Sylar suddenly said.

"What happened?" asked Peter as he was still looking at his mother.

"All I know that she had a dream one night and then she went to a coma just like that," answered Valkyrie.

"Can you get inside her head? We might find out what actually happened," Sylar suggested.

Peter looked at both Valkyrie and Sylar before finally trying to do Sylar's idea. Unfortunately, it didn't work as he wished.

"Something's wrong?" asked Valkyrie as she stepped forward and put her hand on Peter's shoulders.

"All I get is just a symbol," said Peter. And then, he searched for a pen and a paper and started to draw the symbol that he just saw. "This," he showed it to Valkyrie and Sylar. "Have you seen anything like this?"

"Yes," Sylar suddenly said. He then showed Valkyrie and Peter a company's business card. The card had the symbol that Peter saw on it. "A girl just came to me and gave me this," he explained.

"A girl?" asked Valkyrie. "What girl?" she put on her suspicious face.

"All I know she's really fast," replied Sylar.

"Fast?" repeated Valkyrie. "How could she even get in here?"

"It doesn't matter, Val. We got what we need already," Peter spoke up.

"And what is that?" Valkyrie wasn't sure about what exactly Peter was talking about.

"Pinehearst," he said as he took the business card from Sylar. "We need to go to Pinehearst," he said again.

"But we don't know anything what will possibly happen there. There's too much risk, Pete. Beside, you're in no condition of going anywhere. You still can't control yourself!" Valkyrie insisted that going to Pinehearst wasn't a good idea.

"Don't you know something about this place?" asked Sylar suddenly.

Valkyrie shook her head. "I think I've heard about it once, but I'm not sure," said her. "It's too dangerous. Please don't go," she begged.

"Somebody has to," Peter then walked out of that room quickly. Valkyrie then turned to Sylar and looked at him, hoping that he would stop Peter from going. But, Sylar thought something else. "I'll make sure he's okay," said him as he went out of that room and followed Peter.

-

Valkyrie walked around Level 5 without any particular reason. It hadn't been too long since Sylar and Peter vanished from her eyesight. They might've been still inside that building, she just didn't know. She then stopped in front of Sylar's cell and saw Peter attaching the drug shunt to Sylar.

She then immediately came in and said, "Thank God, you haven't left yet." She then turned her attention to Sylar who once again was lying harmlessly on that table. "Peter, what did you do to him?" she asked.

"I don't need him. He's better off this way," said Peter coldly.

Valkyrie looked deeply into her best friend's eyes. "Pete, please don't go. Something bad might happen to you," her voice sounded even more concerned that ever.

"Stop trying to stop me!" Peter almost shouted. "I have to do this, whatever it is. I saw the future, and it wasn't pretty. I have to change it. Do you wanna help me to change it?" said him as he walked towards the door.

Valkyrie didn't respond immediately. "Of course, I want to. But, you don't even know if going to Pinehearst is going to change the future that you saw," said her.

"Then, I have to try it," he said as he walked out of the room.

Valkyrie knew that there was absolutely nothing that she could do to stop Peter. But, she also still realized that he wasn't stable enough to go through anything alone. So, she made a quick decision and ran outside to follow Peter. "Pete, wait!" called her.

Peter then turned around and said, "I'm not gonna change my mind, Val."

"I know. At least, let me come with you," she said.

"What? No. You can't come with me. You said it yourself, it's too risky."

"There has to be somebody to watch over you," said her as she walked closer to him. "And, I'm not gonna change my mind, Pete."

Peter wasn't really sure about the idea of Valkyrie coming with him to Pinehearst. "What about him?" he then asked her, referring to Sylar.

Valkyrie stopped for a while and thought about Sylar. She also wasn't really sure about the idea of leaving him like this. But, she was more concerned with Peter at that moment. "He'll be fine here," she finally said.

Peter nodded to her and held her hand. The two of them then teleported to Pinehearst.

-

Peter and Valkyrie arrived in front of the Pinehearst building. Without saying anything to each other, Peter turned both Valkyrie and himself invisible and entered the building. The two of them then found a room and burst in there. Peter let go of Valkyrie's hand and prepared to fire a lightning bolt, causing the two of them became visible.

There were a few people inside that room. Valkyrie could recognize Knox, Flint, and Maury Parkman. She didn't know who was the other girl. Flint then turned his fire up and stepped forward. Valkyrie also put on her force fields.

And then, someone slowly turned away from the desk and revealed himself. "It's okay. He's my son and she's my old friend's daughter," said Arthur Petrelli.

Peter and Valkyrie's jaws dropped to the floor. "D-dad?" asked Peter in disbelief. He kept looking at the man who was walking towards him. It couldn't be real. His father was dead. He was cremated. How could it even possible for his father to stand there before him?

"Hello, son," said Arthur casually. "Are you gonna give your old man a hug or what?" he stepped closer to Peter. Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to think at that moment. But, he finally gave in and hugged him.

Suddenly, Peter cried out and a white light was pulled from him to Arthur. Peter fell to the floor.

"Peter, are you okay?" asked Valkyrie as she tried to help him to get up. He then tried to use his ability, but somehow nothing happened.

"You don't have your abilities anymore, Peter. Cause I have them now," said Arthur, smirking. "Now, why don't you give your uncle a hug, too, Val?"

-

_**So, what do you think? Review, please! Reviews are LOVE, like usual! :D**_


	7. Whom To Trust

_**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Heroes. This piece was made just for fun.**_

_**A/N: This chapter turned out to be pretty lame, in my opinion. : p Sorry for that. And so sorry for the slow update. I've been famous for that in another board. R&R, please! **__****__** Oh, and I changed the title. It might change again from this one, cuz I still haven't found the perfect one. But this one right now represents the story better than the old one.**_

_**-**_

**7**

**Whom To Trust**

"You don't have your abilities anymore, Peter. Cause I have them now," said Arthur, smirking. "Now, why don't you give your uncle a hug, too, Val?"

Valkyrie quickly stood up and generated her force field on her hand. "It's you. You're the reason why Aunt Angela is in a coma, aren't you?" said her as she glared at the man she though was already dead.

Arthur put a little smile on his face. "You know, I was the one who encouraged your father to let you participate in the Company's activities. I saw something in you. Something that even none of my own kids have. You should thank me for helping you to be like this. But, I guess, educating you so much has its own price, doesn't it?" Arthur then generated his very own force field and trapped Valkyrie inside. "Well, you don't have to hug me, if you don't want to. I have something else for you, anyway," he smirked again.

Valkyrie found herself trying hard to get out of Arthur's force field, but she always failed.

"Don't bother," Arthur said again to Valkyrie, "you know how powerful your force field can be. Unfortunately, the one that's trapping you inside is _mine_." He then turned to Flint and Knox who were still standing behind him. "Bring him," ordered him to both of them.

-

Valkyrie was still in the same room at Pinehearst building, like the one she got into with Peter when they first arrived there. And she was also still trapped inside Arthur's force field. Everybody was gone, except for Arthur. He was sitting behind his desk as he looked at Valkyrie. She also looked at him back.

"You were cremated," Valkyrie started to speak, "She specifically asked for a cremation."

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur responded without taking off his eyes on her.

"How did you come back?" asked her with a pure curiosity.

Arthur smiled at her as he took a file from his desk. He then opened the file and looked through it. "Well, if it wasn't for your father, I would never be here," said him.

"My father? He would've never helped you. He was the reason why your wife tried to kill you in the first place."

"I didn't say I was talking about Daniel, did I?"

Suddenly, Valkyrie couldn't breath. If Arthur wasn't talking about Daniel Linderman, then he was talking about her real father. The idea about knowing her biological parents had never appeared in Valkyrie's mind. She was never interested about it. She always thought to herself that she already had everything she wanted in her adoptive father, Linderman. It was true. She just couldn't and wouldn't ask for more.

"Don't you want to know whom I was talking about?" asked Arthur.

Valkyrie didn't answer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She realized that if she found out about this, it was only going to add more unpleasant thoughts to her mind. "So, those weren't your ashes, then?" Valkyrie tried to change the subject of their conversation.

Arthur smiled again and put down the file he had been holding. "It's nice to know that you can still keep your mind clear, even under this kind of pressure. Without any doubt, you're our best product."

"I'm not surprised that's how you see me. A product."

"Don't take it that way. It's just a term. Plus, you're not the only one."

"What exactly is your plan?" Valkyrie suddenly asked. "You didn't come back from the death for nothing. And that girl—Daphne, she is recruiting people, isn't she? For what?"

Arthur then got up from his seat and walked slowly towards the door. "I'm hoping to create more products like you," he said. "But, that sounds a little arrogant, doesn't it? There's only one place available for one Valkyrie. So, I think I have to adjust my expectation a little bit."

Valkyrie listened carefully to every word he had to say. It certainly didn't sound pretty at all. "And what do you want from me? If you don't need me, I wouldn't be trapped here, would I?" she asked again.

"What do I want from you? It's simple," he smirked. "I want you to choose my side," he said slowly.

"Choose your side?"

"Val," he called her, "I can help you to get want you want. I can help you to help _him_. That's what you want, isn't it? You want to help him. Change him. I can be a great assistant for you to do that. So, if you choose my side, we can give great advantages to each other."

Valkyrie didn't really like the proposal she just heard. "What makes you think I would accept your offer just because of that?" asked her.

Arthur chuckled, "Even if you're the best product, you're still not perfect. Gabriel is happened to be your main weakness, and I know that."

Valkyrie stayed quiet. A part of her somehow agreed with Arthur about Sylar being her main weakness.

"Don't worry," said Arthur suddenly, "I'll give you some time to think. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to see my son. As you know, I haven't seen him in a while." He then was about to open the door for himself, but he stopped again and said, "Oh, and about your real father, he was Adam Monroe. I thought at least you should know that."

And then, Arthur disappeared from that room, leaving Valkyrie alone who was left with small information about herself that she never thought she would ever find out. She wasn't sure about the feeling that she had at that very moment. Was it about the fact that she finally found out about her biological father or was it because the man who was apparently her biological father? She didn't know.

-

Valkyrie stood there as she looked outside through the window. She was still trapped in Arthur's force field. It was amazing how he could maintain his concentration on one of the powers that he currently had. However, it wasn't the thing that was bothering her at that moment. She was worried about Peter. She hadn't heard anything about him. She was also worried about Sylar whose condition also she didn't know about. And not to mention, she was also still thinking about her real father.

Arthur hadn't come back to that room since the last time they talked. She was wondering about Arthur's plan that he told her about previously. She wasn't quite sure about what exactly it is, but she could sense that it was something that would not be great for the greater good. It might have something to do with the future that Peter saw, she thought to herself. Unfortunately, Peter hadn't had a chance to tell her what he saw.

Suddenly, someone opened the door abruptly. Valkyrie turned her face to the door and she saw Flint escorting Sylar inside. Behind them, Arthur also stepped in to the room. Sylar then realized the woman who was standing near the window. "Val?" he called.

"Gabriel? How did you…?" she asked in astonishment. She couldn't believe that he was actually there. She was sort of relieved to know that he looked just fine, but she knew that Arthur also had something for him. He would've not brought him there for nothing.

"Val, are you okay?" Sylar asked as he walked closer to her. He noticed the force field that was trapping her. At first, Flint tried to stop him, but Arthur ordered him to just let him go. He then also ordered him to leave the room.

"I'm…" she didn't know what to say. 'Fine' would be her usual choice of word under normal circumstances, but it wasn't just the right one for that moment. "…trapped here," she finally said as she looked at Arthur from the corner of her eye.

"Why is she here trapped like that?" asked Sylar as she turned around and faced Arthur.

"Easy, Gabriel. She's trapped like that because she can be way more dangerous than you are to me," replied Arthur.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Arthur gave him some sort of fatherly smile. "Your mother isn't what you think she is," he said.

"My mother accepts me for who I am. She knows I'm special," said Sylar.

"Your mother is using you, son. She wants you to save her favorite son, Peter. She once tried to kill you after she had a terrifying dream about you. I saved you. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me," Arthur then offered his hand to Sylar.

Sylar just looked at that hand for a few brief moments. He wasn't sure about whom to trust at that point.

Witnessing that conversation, Valkyrie suddenly had the rush to speak up. "He can't be trusted," she immediately said. "Don't trust anything that he says!"

Sylar turned his face to Valkyrie. "He has a plan. I'm still not sure what it is, but I just know that it's not going to end up good," said her again to him.

"So, I'm guessing you're not accepting my offer, then?" Arthur cut in. Sylar turned his face again to Arthur.

"No. I'm not gonna put myself in any of your plans. I'm done with that life," replied Valkyrie.

"But, you're putting yourself in Angela's plan. A little contradicting, don't you think?" said Arthur again.

Valkyrie didn't respond. She knew he was right. But, whatever Angela's plan was for her, she could feel it that Arthur's plan was no better.

"I'm gonna give you another chance to change your mind," Arthur then said to Valkyrie. "I'll leave you two here." He then disappeared again from that room, leaving Sylar and Valkyrie all by themselves there.

"Who should I trust, Val?" Sylar suddenly asked her without even looking at her.

She stared at his back for a while and then said, "I wish I knew."

-

Not too long after Arthur went away from that room, suddenly someone got in quietly. Surprisingly enough, it was Peter. Sylar and Valkyrie who hadn't said anything to each other since Arthur left were so surprised to see Peter there.

"Peter, what are still doing here? You're supposed to run. You don't have your powers anymore. It's too dangerous," said Valkyrie. She really wished she could touch Peter, but the force field was still getting in her way.

"I can't just leave you two here," he said.

"You know, you should've just ran for yourself," said Sylar coldly all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about? You just saved me. I can't just leave you here, no matter how much I actually wanted to. Now, come on! We gotta go. Val, can you escape with the force field?" asked Peter to Valkyrie.

"I don't know about escaping, but I can still move around," answered Valkyrie.

"Arthur just told me everything," said Sylar abruptly. Valkyrie was surprised to hear that from him. She never thought that his silence would result in something like that.

"Gabriel, what's wrong with you?" she really didn't want anything like this to happen.

"You head him yourself, Val. My mother is apparently using me," he said coldly.

"Look, my dad, he can't be trusted," said Peter as he glared at Sylar. "He's up for something. He wants to give ordinary people abilities like ours. I saw it in the future and it's not good at all. You can't trust him."

"Don't be too skeptical, Peter. I can make sure that the future that you saw would never have to happen. We just gotta work together for that," suddenly Arthur entered the room.

"I'd never help you to destroy this world," Peter glared at his own father, before he turned to Sylar and said, "Come on! Sylar, believe me, he can't be trusted! Let's just go! Please, do it for her!" begged Peter as he glanced at Valkyrie.

Sylar was quiet for a few brief moments before saying, "I'm not going anywhere, Peter. But, you are." He then pushed Peter telekinetically out of the window. Valkyrie was petrified to see her powerless best friend fell seven stories to the sidewalk. She immediately ran towards the window to see Peter's condition. To her surprise, she could see Claire helping her uncle to get up from the sidewalk. _How is that even possible? Peter's powerless, _she thought to herself.

Valkyrie then turned around and faced Sylar. "How could you do that? He came back for you!" she yelled at him.

"I've chosen whom to trust," he simply answered.

From the corner of her eyes, Valkyrie could see that Arthur was extremely satisfied to see Sylar choosing his side. Something really bad was going to happen, for sure.

-

_**Review please! Thanks for reading, btw.**_


	8. All This Time

**A/N: So sorry for the long awaited update. I was so busy last month with school stuffs and just recently got the mood of writing again. Plus, suddenly a few people reviewed this story, so I'm excited again to continue this. I just watched Ep. 3x14 yesterday and I'm kinda interested to take this story to Vol.4 plotline, though I'm still not sure. We'll see. In the mean time, please enjoy Chapter 8!**

**-**

**8**

**All This Time**

Valkyrie sat down on the floor trying to think how she was supposed to do to get out of Pinehearst building. Arthur Petrelli had got rid of his force field around her and moved her to some sort of a cell that can neutralize her power. She needed to escape from there, but she just couldn't think of any ways. All she could think about was Sylar and the fact that Arthur had successfully convinced him to choose his side.

She also couldn't understand why she was kept in that cell. Did Arthur still want her to work for him? That question became a big mystery to Valkyrie, because she knew if he didn't need her anymore, he could just easily kill her.

Suddenly she could hear the creak of the door being opened. She looked up and saw a very familiar face with two guilty brown eyes looking for some sort of forgiveness. She immediately threw her face away from those melting eyes.

"Val," called Sylar finally. He stepped slowly towards her, but hesitated.

"What? Is it my turn already being thrown out of the window by you?" she didn't look at him.

"What's wrong with you?" his voice got a bit higher, but clearly he tried not to sound like that.

"What's wrong with me?" she scoffed, "I'm the one who should ask, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, if this is still about Peter, he didn't even die!"

"He still could've died!" this time Valkyrie raised her voice. She was kind of surprised to find that her voice was actually shaking. She was not really the type of person who would be shaking like that when she was under pressure.

Both of them chose to be silent in the next few moments. Nobody was really sure about what to say next. All of a sudden, Arthur Petrelli showed up at door and broke the silence between Sylar and Valkyrie. "Well, well, I see you can't get through a day without seeing her, son," said him as he pat Sylar on the shoulder.

Sylar didn't respond. He looked to the ground instead. "I'm sorry, then, to break up the conversation, but I have to show you something, Gabriel," said Arthur again. "You go first and wait me in my office, I'll be right there. I just need to talk to Valkyrie for a moment."

Sylar just nodded and went out of that room. Arthur then turned his attention to the young woman sitting on the floor. "So," he started, "you've been trying to help him control his 'hunger', right? Any luck on that?"

"What do you mean?" she was gaining some control of the level of steadiness of her voice again.

"The progress. How far have you actually come?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Valkyrie answered coldly.

Arthur paused for a while, thinking, before replying, "Oh, well, that explains a lot. I should go now."

"Explain what? What the hell are you planning for me? Why am I here? I made it clear that I won't help you with your plan, didn't I?" she threw a bunch of questions at him right before him leaving.

"To be honest, I just figured everything out. About what I'm planning for you. You'll find out soon enough," he gave her an evil grin and then left the room.

-

After a while, somebody opened the Valkyrie's cell's door again. It was Flint and Knox this time.

"What the hell do you fools doing here?" she asked.

"You like it here?" asked Flint with a grin that he thought would make him look badass, but it actually just made him look stupid, "Too bad you're coming out with us right now."

And then, the two of them stepped towards Valkyrie and pulled her up from the floor and handcuffed her. Valkyrie chose to just follow their lead for a while until she found a way to get away from that place. This could be her only chance to escape.

She could guess where exactly Flint and Knox were taking her. It must have been Arthur Petrelli's office. And she was right.

She entered that room again. She looked around and saw some familiar faces. There were Tracy Strauss, Elle Bishop, Sylar, and of course Arthur himself.

"Welcome, Valkyrie. It's so nice to see you joining us," said Arthur.

"I'm not joining you. I never will," replied Valkyrie. She wanted to use her force fields to escape right now, but she knew there were too many risks knowing that she was obviously outnumbered.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind? You do realize that I've given you a pretty long time to think again, don't you?" Arthur took a seat on one of the couches.

"Do you really think I would change my mind?" she asked back.

Arthur smiled to her, before saying, "Then, you leave me with no choice. It turns out that you're not very useful to me anymore. Like Angela, I once thought you'd be the one to help Gabriel with his problem, but unlike her, I looked at more possibilities and I happened to look at Elle."

"What are you talking about?" said Valkyrie.

"Elle, she's all yours," said Arthur.

At first, Elle didn't get what exactly the Petrelli man meant. "You want me to kill her? Why?" she asked him.

"Didn't I make myself clear? She's not useful anymore to me and I want you to get rid of her. That's your first order here, Elle," said Arthur. His voice was calm, but demanding.

Elle then nervously stepped forward and prepared to fire her electric bolt at Valkyrie.

"Wait!" Sylar suddenly shouted. "Is this really necessary?" he asked to his father.

"You're not in the position to ask questions, Gabriel. Now, Elle, kill her," Arthur ordered.

Without saying a thing, Elle followed the order that had been given to her and fired the electric bolt at the woman in front of her. Valkyrie immediately generated force fields in front of her to protect herself from Elle's electric bolt. However, with her hands in handcuff, it wasn't the strongest shield she could've had.

"You're not gonna kill me, Elle. You can't do that. You're not that strong," said Valkyrie as she tried to protect herself from Elle's power.

"What makes you think I'm not strong enough to do that? I'm a whole different person now, Val," replied Elle.

"Different, huh? Um, sorry, I don't see what you mean."

Valkyrie then decided to run and get out of that room, but she couldn't maintain her force fields and fell to the ground. She screamed in agony at the top of her lungs as Elle kept firing her electric bolt.

"Elle, stop!" Sylar suddenly burst out. Suddenly, around Valkyrie, there was formed a protection shield made of force fields. However, it wasn't hers. It was someone else's.

Relieved not to feel the pain of Elle's electric bolt anymore, Valkyrie could think clearly again. It was the right time to escape, she thought. So she ran immediately towards the window, which Peter got thrown out through by Sylar earlier, and jumped.

Several feet from hitting the ground, she generated her force fields again so she wouldn't have any serious injuries after falling from a seven-story building. As soon as she managed to finally reach the ground, she immediately went away from that place.

Meanwhile, at his office, Arthur looked through the once-again broken window. He watched Valkyrie running away from the Pinehearst area. "Brave girl. Throwing herself out of the window," he said. "But, she must've used a helping hand. A hand with force fields, maybe," he turned around and looked at Sylar intensely.

Sylar realized about the way his father was staring at him. He immediately responded, " I didn't even know that I have it."

"That doesn't change the fact that you _do _have it all this time."

"What do we do now?" Elle suddenly asked. "Val knows a thing or two about your plan, doesn't she?"

"Now, we just have to be careful in executing our plan. Don't worry about her. She'll be taking care of soon."

-

**It turned out to be a little crappy. But I just needed to get this done and let Val escape from Arthur and the gank. So, review please! :D**


End file.
